Boys Will Be Boys
by Kathrynew30
Summary: 'And running around a hotel, with Nerf guns, definitely brings out the kid in them.' Slight OT4 one-shot


**Since I finally posted a chapter of One of Those Moments and Tighter, I figured I could post my other one-shot. It's mostly just a friend fic, but there is slight OT4. But it's nothing bad or sexual. Anyway, inspired by an interview the boys did and by my friend Cecily. Of course. And it is of course, Beta'd by my best friend in the entire world, Clarry. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Okay, everyone know the rules? Kill or be killed." Kendall holds up his gun, announcing the object of the battle. The rest of the boys nod, gripping their guns as well. "Meet back at the room in twenty...if you've survived." His voice dips a little lower at the last part.

The other three boys nod, once again, completely serious.

"Ready?" Kendall asks, looking at his now, enemies.

"Ready," James, Carlos and Logan all chime in together, their eyes narrowed, intent and ready to start.

"Go!" He yells and all four boys run in different directions, with Carlos just screaming as he goes, as if to scare off anyone who comes near him.

All the other guests in the hotel lobby stare at the four guys wielding Nerf guns and running around.

The boys of Big Time Rush made a stop in a Walmart when they got to North Carolina for the toys. They all got the biggest, baddest ones they had and decided when they made it to a hotel to relax for an hour, the battle would commence.

Being on a tour bus for two weeks and meeting fans and doing interviews, really takes a toll and they were ready for some good ol' fashioned fun.

While they love their fans and love everything about BTR, it's nice for them to just act like normal dudes for once.

And running around a hotel, with Nerf guns, definitely brings out the kid in them.

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to find you guys," Logan mutters to himself as he crouches by a wall, slowly peeking his head around the corner to be sure one of his enemies isn't waiting for him.

He sees a figure run past one of the hallways and Logan's fairly sure it was Kendall. He quickly runs to the next corner, crouching even lower, so if Kendall is waiting, he won't expect him to pop out that close to the ground. And the whole situation is made more intense to him, because the Mission Impossible theme is playing in his head.

As he peeks around the corner, he is met by an empty hallway. He sighs, but remembers he needs to be completely silent. He chooses to follow the hallway, but keeps to his crouching tactic for now. Occasionally, he glances behind, checking for possible attacks.

* * *

"Ah!" James screams, running down the hallway, trying to turn around every so often to aim at the figure chasing him.

His attempts fail, so he gives up and just focuses on getting away so he can survive.

Carlos' howling is getting closer, so James picks up the pace.

The door for the stairs come into view, but he notices the elevators just down the next corridor.

The howling is slightly in the distance, so he opts for the elevators. Hands punching the buttons, as he wishes it to move faster. James keeps looking over his shoulders, while shifting on his feet, ready to sprint for the stairs if need be.

But the light shines above him and the beloved doors open to him. He runs in and slams any button he sees, thinking it will make it close faster. Just as the doors shut, James catches a glimpse of Carlos and his weapon.

He slumps against the wall, glad he survived that and he notices the elevator is headed to the thirtieth floor. The boys had agree on just the first six floors, but he can't help where this is taking him.

Gripping the gun tighter, standing up straight, he aims at the door, ready to strike. He knows it shouldn't be one of the boys, but his blood-lust induced brain can't help but think it could be.

When the doors slowly open, James almost opens fire on a very old lady.

Both jump at the shock. He slowly lowers his gun, mouthing an apology, while she reluctantly steps in the elevator, not happy about sharing the ride with a toy wielding hooligan.

She reaches over, pressing the button for the lobby and James decides to go along for the whole ride, knowing if one of the boys stepped in with him, they wouldn't shoot, because of the woman.

He can feel the woman's eyes on him, but he just keeps his gaze forward and thinks up a plan of action for when he eventually steps out back onto the battlefield and tries to tune out the Celine Dion song playing in the small space.

The red "L" lets James know they've reached the destination. The old lady steps out, with one last glare back in James' direction.

He takes a quick look at the time and realizes he's due back in the room in exactly four minutes. Now, just for him to get back without getting shot. Deciding to stay in the lift, he presses the button for the fifth floor, hoping one of the guys isn't waiting on their floor and ready to strike.

* * *

Kendall glances around the corner. Empty.

He can see their door, it's right there in plain sight. The problem is getting there in hopes that none of the other boys are waiting for him. No one can get shot in the room. It's their safe zone, but it's a matter of making it to the safe zone, well...safely.

He very nearly got Logan at one point. He was waiting by the ice machine on the third floor, when he noticed a crouched Logan, stalking past him while humming the Mission Impossible theme. He grinned to himself and was ready to fight. Too bad Logan was as well and that boy has reflexes like a cat. Logan managed to get a few shots, that came very close to Kendall's face, just before running off to the stairwell.

He had heard Carlos' distinct screeching through the halls of the hotel. He was even sure that at one point, while riding the elevator, he could hear him. It made him freeze and irrationally think Carlos was on top of the elevator and was preparing to pepper him with bullets. Luckily he was safe.

Patiently waiting and staring at the door, he doesn't see any movement. Ultimately he deems it to be safe to go to the safe zone.

He sprints, key card already in hand and waits for the green light, before pushing through the door.

Glancing around, he notices he's the first. The alarm clock shows one minute left and he hears screeches and a very loud commotion, just before the door burst opens, making the other three stumble in, guns pointing around. This makes Kendall instinctively raise his own gun.

"James, I shot you!" Carlos yells.

"No you didn't! I shot Logan!"

"What?" Logan sputters, "Nobody got anyone. We all missed."

The guns are all still pointed at each other, while Kendall stands there, unsure of who to point at or whether to even point at anyone.

"Guys! We're in the safe zone, remember?" Kendall tries to rationalize with them.

All three barrels are instantly aimed at him and Kendall gives a low growl, not letting them take him down, as he aims to fire at one of them, any one of them.

Slowly, guns still ready, they inch more into the room. Carlos climbs and stands on one of the beds. Logan is by the mini fridge, Kendall in the middle of the two beds and James is kneeling on the other bed.

Since no one seems like relenting, Logan raises his hands in surrender. "Boys, boys. We can settle this like reasonable and sexy teenagers." Hoping a "Family Guy" quote will stop the fight.

The three other boys' eyes glance to the others and back at Logan, before Kendall yells "Get him!"

And Logan has no time to react, he's instantly pelted with bullets. His body jerks with each one, before he drops to his knees, the gun slipping through his fingers and he falls forward.

Logan's eyes are closed, but he can hear the other three shuffling around and feels someone turn his body over, so he is laying on his back.

Then he feels three pairs of lips on him. One on his right cheek, one on the forehead and one on his left cheek.

"Goodbye, sweet prince," he hears Kendall whisper just above him.

He tries not to smile, but the boys put him to rest sweetly, so why not go with a grin?

"So, should we call this a tie then?" James questions, making Logan's eyes pop open.

"What? How is that fair? I die and you three win?"

"Logie," Kendall smirks, "it's not our fault you let yourself be susceptible to death."

Carlos nods, like Kendall just said the wisest thing on the planet.

Logan stands up sullenly, while grabbing his gun. Upset that he's the only one who lost. But then a light bulb goes off in his head as he notices his enemies all have their weapons down.

"Oh, really?" Logan raises an eyebrow, before unleashing hell onto the boys. His maniacal laughter overpowers the sounds of pain coming for the others.

Logan surveys the scene, the bloodbath apparent from the three boys lying in front of him. James' body is laying limp on the ground, where he rolled off during his death. Carlos' legs are still on the bed, but the rest is on the floor. While Kendall is on his back, gripping his stomach.

"H-How?" Kendall coughs out.

"Bulletproof vest, bitch." He watches Kendall's head fall back, eyes still open, while he throws his gun on the bed in victory.

He chooses to go to James first. Kneeling down, he gives him a kiss on the cheek, smiling as he sees a small smile on James.

He moves to Kendall next. His hand reaches forward, closing his eyelids and gives a light kiss just at the corner of his mouth.

Crawling, he moves to Carlos last. He leans over him, brushing his lips over his nose, before giving it a quick kiss.

Finally, he stands up, heading for the door. As he opens it, Carlos shoots up, "Are you getting food?"

Logan chuckles, "Yeah."

And the other two bodies pop up, "Yes!" They both exclaim, all three running over to Logan to join him in his quest for food.

Logan smiles at his three best friends, thinking how much fun the four of them have together and how they need to have more times like this. And as he tunes into the conversation the other three are having, he hears Carlos talking about how they need to go play mini golf sometime.


End file.
